Naturalidade
by Srta. Bells
Summary: Naturalidade, natural, perfeição, impulsividade... de um sorriso a uma lagrima, seria tao fácil assim uma menina aceitar as mudanças ocorrida na sua vida, mais natural possível sem antes surtar? Ela mudaria tudo por um simples laço de sangue? Por amor? Lealdade a quem menos conhece, mas quem a muito deve respeito? O que a pequena mas nem tão frágil Isabella Swan vai fazer.. Opss
1. Marionete

1º Capitulo: Marionete.

Estávamos no mês de Julho. A escola tinha entrado em recesso, e na semana seguinte seria aniversário da minha mãe, um assunto em que eu vinha pensando bastante, eu tinha uma necessidade tão grande de vê-la, um desespero tão de grande de abraçá-la. Eu não me reconhecia mais.

- Bella... Bella... está tudo bem? - perguntou Edward que estava do meu lado, e isso me fez lembrar do lugar aonde estávamos.

Na clareia, o único lugar onde eu costumava me sentir bem, me sentia livre e em paz, hoje me deixava desesperadamente sufocada.

- Sim..

- Notei que parou de ler... estava pensando em que? - perguntou Edward colocando uma mexa de meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Em nada, apenas me distrai. - menti, o que me levou a pensar que eu estava fazendo muito disso ultimamente.

- Bem... Alice me contou que você tem feitos planos de ir visitar sua mãe, no aniversário dela, mas as visões ficam mudando constantemente, o que leva a crer que você está em duvida. - Comentou como quem não quer nada... e isso me deixou nervosa. Afinal de contas eu nem tinha decidido nada ainda, e ainda não tinha comentado nada disso com ninguém, e ele já estava querendo uma posição minha? - Quando iria me contar? - perguntou, ou será que me cobrou?

- Quando eu me decidisse Edward. - eu sei que fui meio grossa, sendo que isso realmente tinha me irritado. - Acho melhor eu ir para casa.

Por mais que eu o tenha surpreendido com o modo que eu o respondi, ele me carregou até o carro e depois fomos para a minha casa, aonde ele se despediu com um beijo na testa, como sempre.

- Já voltou? - perguntou meu pai. - Pensei que iria ficar por lá até mais tarde.

- Não, tinha algumas coisas para resolver, tenho algum recardo?

- Se isso é um jeito disfarçado de perguntar se Jacob retornou a sua ligação, sua resposta é não.

- Vou ligar de novo.

Era ridículo Jacob me ignorar, ele vinha fazendo isso desde que os Cullens voltaram e meu pai tinha razão, eu não podia deixar a volta deles me afastarem do meu melhor amigo, aquele que tinha ficado do meu lado em todos os momentos.

- Aló. - uma voz grossa, atendeu ao telefone.

- Boa noite Billy, sou eu Bella. Jake está ai?

- Ah! oi Bella. - ele falou um pouco alto de mais. - Não Jake não está não, saiu com os garotos.

- Ok Billy obrigada. - agradeci ignorando o fato de ter escutando a voz do imbecil de seu filho no fundo.

- Cachorro idiota. - sussurei.

- Iai?! - perguntou meu pai.

- São que horas?

- 20:00 horas.

- Vou sair de novo, quero ver aquele idiota fingir que não está comigo lá na porta dele.

- É isso ai garota. - meu pai riu.

Se Jake não quiser mais falar comigo, tudo bem, eu iria respeitar a vontade dele, mas depois dele falar olhando na minha cara, depois dele me ouvir, depois de eu fazer ele enxergar o grande imbecil que está sendo.

Quando entrei na minha picape, tentei ligá-la inúmeras vezes, mas ela não pegava, eu apenas fechei meus olhos e bati com a minha cabeça no volante, foi quando a porta da picape bateu e eu não precisava nem olhar quem era.

Edward estava sentado do meu lado, encostado na porta, com uma expressão seria e dolorosa ao mesmo tempo, e eu tentava me perguntar qual era o problema dele, de todos eles.

- Alice me contou que teve uma visão de que você estava a caminho de LaPush... Eu prometo sua picape vai está funcionando amanhã... - Ele disse da forma mais calma possível. - Bella...

Eu apenas ignorei ele, entrei para dentro de casa, tranquei a porta da sala, encontrei meu pai sentado no sofá e me perguntou o que aconteceu e gritei enquanto subia para o meu quarto que a picape não tinha pegado e fui direto trancar a janela. Eu sei, eu nunca trancava a janela. Mas eu estava cansada, cansada de não ter mais o controle da minha vida, de parecer ser uma marionete na mãos deles, de dança conforme a musica que eles tocavam. Eu que era uma menina tão decidida, que tomava conta de mim mesma, e ainda de Renné... Renné, eu precisava da minha mãe...

Eu dormi sozinha naquela noite, eu me recusei a abrir a janela, eu sei que tinha varia chamadas da Alice no meu telefone, e também sei que provavelmente Edward tenha passado a noite na árvore do lado da minha janela. Quando eu desci, encontrei Charles na cozinha tomando café e aproveitei a oportunidade para falar com ele.

- Pai... eu estava pensando... eu decidi... passar o restante do recesso com a minha mãe...

Eu sabia que meu pai não tinha nada contra, tudo bem que ele não poderia me proibir, eu estava feliz que iria viajar, iria ver minha mãe, Phil, ia tomar sol...

- Oi..

- Merda Edward, que susto. - falei depois de pular da cama aonde eu estava sentado com o Notbook enquanto mandava um e-mail para minha mãe, confirmando minha ida.

- Des-culpa... eu.. ainda está brava comigo? - perguntou sentando ao meu lado.

- Não...

- Que bom – parecia mais relaxado, e logo se mostro mas animado quando começou a falar de novo. - Alice me contou que você iria conversar com seu pai hoje, sobre a viagem, eu já reservei as passagens para o dia..

- O que? Como é que é? - perguntei levantando da cama e encarado ele com a mão na cintura.

- Bella... Alice me disse que seu pai iria concorda com a viagem, e ela viu agente conversando sobre as passagens, então eu já reservei elas, para sábado...

EU ia viajar, era a MINHA viagem, era a MINHA mãe, era o MEU tempo, o MEU sol, EU queria tomar as MINHAS decisões, EU queria gastar o MEU dinheiro, para comprar a merda da MINHA passagem... eu... EU...

- Cala a boca ta legal. - Eu pedi quando eu vi que ele falava e não parava eu estava nervosa com a cabeça como se fosse explodir e eu não prestava atenção e nada do que ele tinha dito. - Eu to cansada Edward, sim, EU.. vou viajar... EU, vou visitar a minha mãe, EU vou comprar a minha passagem...

- Bella? Você tá querendo dizer que...

- EU vou sozinha, Edward.

- Não, nem pensar Bella. Fora de cogitação. Victória...

- Eu não estou pendido a sua opinião e muito menos a sua permissão. Eu sei que Victória está atrás de mim, mais eu preciso desse tempo, eu preciso desse tempo com a minha mãe.

- Não tem problema, eu vou com você e fico em um hotel...

- Edward eu não quero que você vá comigo entendeu? Eu quero ir sozinha.

Edward me encarava com os olhos arregalados, eu sabia que eu estava sendo grossa, fria, mas eu não conseguia controlar, era um sentimento estranho esse que eu tinha dentro de mim. Eu me sentia estressada, agitada, como se eu fosse explodir a qualquer momento, e Edward me olhando daquele jeito, não estava me ajudando.

Seu próximo movimento foi recuar, até a janela.

- Edward... - mas ele saiu sem me responder.

E meu Deus, essa foi a primeira briga que eu tive com o meu namorado, tudo bem que a primeira ele me abandonou do nada, mas dessa vez eu o deixei ir... eu queria que ele fosse, eu me sentia melhor assim.

Naquela mesma noite eu comprei a minha passagem de avião, meu voo estava marcado para sexta-feira a noite, mas aliviada por eu ter conseguido, eu dormir tranquila e sozinha.

**** Cantinho a Autora***

Nossa hem... que inicio foi essa iai o que vocês acharam?

Bellusca estressadinha? TPM?

Bem o que será que está acontecendo com a cabeça dessa mocinha?

Ela vai mesmo viajar sem o Edward?

Veremos isso no próximo capitulo...

O casal Top está em crise meus amores... O que será que vai acontecer?

Iai Até a Próxima?


	2. Gostinho da Liberdade

"_**Segundo capitulo saindo do forno hehehehehe!"**_

2 Capitulo: Gostinho da Liberdade.

Virgínia...

Estado de Virgínia...

Renné continua pulando de galho em galho, eu já estava a uma semana com a minha mãe, eu estava conhecendo a cidade, assistia alguns treinos de Phil, jantávamos fora, curtíamos um cinema, minha mãe comentou que me achava tão leve, feliz, ela perguntava se todos esses sorrisos era por conta de Edward, e foi ai que eu lembre que... eu não pensava no Edward. Ele apareceu na casa do meu pai para me levar ao aeroporto, mas eu me despedi dele ali, com a desculpa de eu ter mais um tempo com meu pai antes de ir, ele me ligava todas as noites, me perguntava como tinha sido meu dia, me mandava mensagens durante o dia. Sendo que eu? eu não fazia isso. Eu não o procurava.

O que eu gostava de minha mãe era a forma impulsiva dela de ser, eu que sempre reclamei tanto disso, hoje eu amava, porque eu sabia que assim, não teria como os Cullens está de olho na minha vida, não que eu estivesse reclamando, bem me sinto confusa em relação a isso, me sinto menos vigiada, mas independente, mais livre.

- Alô.

- Bella, meu amor...

- Oi Edward...

- Já está se arrumando para sair?

- Sim. estou escolhendo a roupa.

"O vestido azul Edward, manda ela vesti esse... eu a vi com ele, em uma mesa de jantar." - escutei Alice falando ao lado de Edward e revirei os olhos.

- Tudo bem Alice. - falei com um sorriso tirando o vestido azul da mala, mas ai encontrei o preto novo que tinha comprado com minha mãe ontem, e tirei também.

- Se divertiu hoje?

- Ué? Você não sabe?- perguntei brincando.

- Renné... consegue ser muito impulsiva. - Ele reclamou realmente não gostando disso, o que me fez rir.

- Certo. Eu tenho que ir e arrumar. Te ligo quando voltar.

- Ta bom Beijos Bella e Te amo.

- Beijos Edward.

Desliguei e encarei o telefone, eu não conseguia mais dizer que o amava, eu sabia que não estava conseguindo disfarça, isso me magoava por dentro, eu não saberia dizer quando que comecei a ficar tão distante.

- Bella. Vamos filha.

Pegue o vestido preto e corri para me arrumar.

Fomos jantar, no melhor restaurante Italiano do Estado. Minha mãe já estava corada por conta do vinho, e depois de Phil me oferecer pela quinta vez eu aceitei, ficamos conversando enquanto a comida não chegava, e naquele momento eu nunca achei as piadas de Phil tão engraçadas, eu me perguntava porque eu não conseguia me divertir assim em Forks. Porque mesmo eu tive que deixar minha mãe e ir morar com o meu pai? Charles... eu amava o Charles... e tinha certeza que não conseguiria ficar mais longe daquele bigodudo...

O jantar tinha conseguido superar todas as minhas expectativas, minha mãe estava bêbada, Phil alterado, e mais uma mês me via responsável, enquanto íamos para o ponto de taxi já que eu não falei que ninguém ia dirigindo, passamos enfrente a uma boate, aonde minha mãe me puxou para dentro porque queria dançar, e dançou, loucamente.

Admirar Renné e ver que ela estava feliz, me deixava feliz, ela tinha encontrado algum com o mesmo espirito livre que ela, e isso me fez sentir um pouco de inveja, porque eu reparei que não sentia isso pelo Edward, não depois que ele foi embora, não depois que eu tive que superar, não depois que tive que aprender a respirar sem ele, e seguir em frente, eu aprendi isso, e não conseguia mais esquecer...

- O mundo da Lua é mais divertido. - sussurrou alguém no meu ouvido parando atrás de mim.

- Desculpe?! - me virei e me surpreende com olhos tão penetrantes que eu encontrei.

- Damon.. Salvatore, e você é?

- Isabella Swan...

- Isabella... - sussurrou meu nome, e pela primeira vez tinha gostado do som que meu nome fazia.

- Aceita um drinque?

Ser impulsiva...

Agora eu entendia porque Renné era feliz, ela não pensava nas consequências, ela apenas ia caminhando, ou deixando a musica a levar. Eu não pensei quando aceitei o drinque do tal Damon. Mas eu sei que eu nunca me arrependeria disso, eu não conseguia parar de rir dele, estávamos sentados no balcão conversando, eu já tinha perdido a contas de quantos drinques tinha tomado, já tinha perdido a noção de onde estava a minha mãe de quanto tempo tinha passado, e de onde eu estava.

Eu encarava esse rapaz na minha frente, que não erá bem um rapaz, e sim um homem, simples espontâneo e misterioso, sendo que eu não poderia negar, eu estava me divertindo com ele, parecia que eu o conhecia a anos, de tão fácil e confortavel que era está ao lado dele. Sendo que eu nunca conseguiria me ver naquela situação, beber com uma pessoa desconhecida, porque não vou ser modesta, eu estava bêbada, eu estava feliz, eu estava rindo... com Damon.

- Bella?! - chamou minha mãe atrás de mim, ela estava agarrada ao Phil no pescoço e embora ainda estivesse embriagada eu conseguia ver a expectativa em seus olhares que lançava a Damon.

- Mãeee! - gritei, talvez, até empolgada de mais, cheguei a faz uma apresentação entre ele... apresentando o melhor amigo de todos os tempos... Damon Salvarore, e meu Deus, era milagre eu ainda lembrar do nome dele.

- Bella, querida, nós já vamos, mas você pode ficar se quiser. - informou Phil, dando beijos na cabeça de minha mãe.

Oh! eu não queria ir, mas também não seria certo ficar. Eu encarei Damon e me perguntei se teria a oportunidade de revê-lo... eu lembre da conversa divertida que tivemos, quem normal vem para uma boate e fica discutindo sobre filmes bregas?

- Fica mais um pouco... depois eu te levo.

Um pedido tão simples, um pedido tão comum, um pedido que eu não pude dizer não.

- Nós poderíamos dançar, o que você acha?!

Nós dois gargalhávamos enquanto escorregávamos para fora da Boate, realmente tinha sido uma noite divertida e Deus! Eu tinha dançado, nós estávamos caminhando na direção de onde ele tinha estacionado o carro. Eu tinha um sorriso no rosto, porque eu estava me sentindo bem, eu estava me sentindo feliz e viva.

- Sabe quando eu sai de casa hoje sem rumo, eu não sabia que isso acabaria me levando para um lugar tão certo.

Eu realmente não tinha conseguido segurar o riso. - Isso seria uma tentativa de cantada sr. Salvatore.

- Não isso seria um meio de dizer que seria divertido te ver de novo. - falou com um sorriso de canto.

- Sim seria divertido e possível, estarei aqui até semana que vem.

- Nossa como é confortante saber que te conheço tão bem... - sua ironia me divertia. - É qual cidade...

- estado.

- que?

- Sou de Wasington, Forks.

- Nossa...

- Pois é.. - eu parei e tirei as minhas sandálias de saltos que minha mãe tinha me emprestado, colocar os pés descalços no chão frio da rua me fez rir.

- Você parece ter tantos segredo... muito misteriosa. - ele não me parecia mais tão bêbado, embora eu ainda me sentisse meio tonta.

- Olha quem fala, o homem do sorriso de canto.

As risadas de Damo parecia musicas...

- Porque você não me contou de que era de outro estado?

- Damon, eu sou filha de um xerife, posso ser maluca de sentar em um bar e bebe e fazer companhia a um desconhecido, mas nunca falaria para ele minha localidade e segredos, não sem antes ter certeza de que ele não seja um psicopata sanguinário. - falei rindo.

- Então não sou um psicopata sanguinário? - disse fazendo uma cara de psicopata, me fazendo rir.

- Estou viva ainda não estou? - o encarei fazer uma cara de pensativo como se lembra-se de algo.

- Mas eu poderia fazer você me contar os seu segredos. - disse com um sorrio malicioso.

- Tente. - falei parando na frente dele e rindo.

Com uma certa agilidade ele me impressou no carro parado ao nosso lado, eu surpresa e ainda meio tonta pelo que aconteceu me agarrei a ele, e encarei seus olhos, azuis... lindos azuis, que me lembrava o céu... sua pupila dilatava me prendendo ainda mais naquele olhar, como se me chamasse.

- Porque você não me conta seus segredos, Isabella? - eu vi seus olhos dilatarem mais, ficarem mais firmes e focados em mim, como... como...

- O que você está tentando fazer, Damon, me hipnotizar?... - e comecei a rir. Ele me olhou confuso por um tempo, mais depois riu. - São se desanime, talvez eu esteja bêbada de mais, para o seu charme.

- Certo... Então vamos levar essa bêbada para casa. - sendo que ele ainda me parecia confuso, ele abriu a porta do carro em que estávamos encostado, e foi ai que percebi que tínhamos chegado.

Quando o carro parou enfrente a casa da minha mãe, o sol já estava nascendo, era estranho como estava sendo difícil dize adeus, e só naquele momento eu percebi que também queria vê-lo de novo.

- Bem é isso, né. - eu disse.

- Talvez sim, Talvez não.

- Deixa de ser besta.

- Besta? Já me deram, mas apelidos carinhosos... terá que se desculpar por isso...

- Bem então.. Então me liga...

Eu salvei o meu numero no seu celular e me despedi dando um beijo na sua bochecha, era 05:00 da manhã. Passei uma madrugada com alguém que não conhecia, e mesmo assim, era como se eu tivesse feito um melhor amigo para sempre, me taquei na cama sorrindo, sentindo o gostinho da felicidade... da liberdade...

_******* Cantinho da Autora********_

_**Bella viajou e fez amiguinho novo... será?**_

_**Nossa... nossa.. o que será que vai acontecer?**_

_**Gente fiquei tão feliz de receber minha primeira review... querida The Princess of the winds, seja bem vinda a essa aventura...**_

_**Beijokas Flor...**_

_**Minhas queridas, meus queridos … o que acharam do capitulo, eu aprecio muito a opnião de vocês, se estão gostado, se preciso mudar alguma coisa, em que? Vamos lá, não tenham vergonha, acheguem mais... hehehe...**_

_**E então... nos vemos no próximo capitulo?**_


End file.
